(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for recognizing a user's gesture for operating a vehicle or a vehicle component, and thus can carry out an operation of the vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, an information technology device for a vehicle is a device that provides assistance for driving of the vehicle or convenience and entertainment of a user such as a driver. For example, the information technology device includes an audio device, an audio video navigation system, a telematics device, and the like.
Some of the information technology devices are controlled by a remote control method in order to prevent a driver's eyes from deviating from a road in front of the vehicle.
As the remote control method, there is a method for controlling the information technology devices by using a button disposed on a steering wheel of the vehicle or recognizing a user's gesture. Among those, the method for recognizing a user's gesture is a method of photographing a user's hand by a camera and recognizing a hand pose based on the photographed image.
However, according to the conventional method for recognizing the user's gesture, a gesture recognition rate is deteriorated as the number of available hand poses is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.